Mirror
by Yami Mariko
Summary: //"My body holds a deadly secret... I have a fallen angel in in my body... I have protectors of good and evil within me... My soul is jaded and dark. What has fate for me?"//
1. The Mirror's Prophecy

Disclaimer: I can't even afford a three dollar pack of cards…  Why would I own this?

A/N - Let's try poetry, shall we?****

**Mirror**

**Chapter One: Mirror's Prophecy**

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the kindest one of all?

_Why, it must be Juri_

_For she is kinder than all the rest_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the bravest one of all?

_Hirokazu, hiding his courage_

_Behind the mask of arrogance_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the smartest one of all?

_Naturally, Jenrya_

_Always calculating and with a plan _

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the toughest one of all?

_Ryo of course_

_Surviving in the digital world alone!_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the loyalist one of all?

_Why, your good friend Kenta_

_Always standing by his friends' side_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the happiest one of all?

_Little Shaochung_

_Always with a smile_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who's the fairest one of all?

_Ruki, but of course_

_She does not admit it_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who're the friendliest ones of all?

_Ai, and her brother Marc_

_Changing for their friend_

Mirror, mirror

On the wall

Who am I?  

_You, my dear boy…_

_Were never meant to be._


	2. Reflection

A/N - Did I get any reviews?  I dunno…  I haven't checked…  I hope I have! 

**Chapter Two: Reflection**

_Moving on!   
Because there's an adventure   
That will make smiles overflow   
Look! Moving on!   
Spontaneously from our hearts   
Surely we won't be able to stop   
The sun is always our friend   
Everyone's an adventurer _

~Translated from Moving On!

          Takato stared at the mirror.  "This…this must be my imagination…  This isn't real…  That's right…"  He backed away from the mirror, as if in a dream.  

Oh, but Takato.  This isn't a dream. It's not your imagination.  It's real.  Takato's crimson eyes flashed with fear once more when…he?…appeared in the mirror.  But no…it wasn't him…  Yet…it was him.  The he that was in the mirror had the same clothes, the same voice, the same looks, but…  It was the eyes.  They looked different…somehow…  Do you know me?  I'm you, Takato.  I came out before.  Don't you remember?  You enjoyed my power, didn't you?  You know you did.

          Takato remembered.  When he had forced Guilmon to evolve to the next level.  He recalled, dully, when it had felt like a pleasure to watch someone suffer.  It had seemed so natural at the moment…  Ah, so you do remember.  Would you like to do that again?  It's so easy Takato…  You just have to give into me…  Can you do that?  Close your eyes…  Almost unwillingly, Takato's eyes began to shut, to allow the demon in… 

          **No!  Takato, don't listen to him!  **Takato looked up, and saw…another?…him in the mirror.  But this one looked different too…  Was this one the real him?  No…it wasn't.  **He is evil, pure evil!  Come to me Takato…  I'm your good side.**  He shook his head.  "You…none of you are me…  Where is the real me?"  

**            We are you, Takato.**  But moved aside, and Takato's reflection appeared into the mirror.  A boy with unkempt brown hair, and a petite build stared back.  His clothes were simple, his school uniform.  Skin paler than many years ago accented the dark uniform.  Red eyes, frightened and afraid, bore into his own.  He stared at the two who stared back from the mirror.  One looked like he did now, but only with those cruel eyes.  One looked healthy, and happy…  But he had bright, cheerful eyes, not like Takato's dark eyes which never looked happy.  

          **Do you see now?  You must choose between us…  We are only trying to help…**  **Pick me, I can help you…  Wouldn't you want friends again?  I am your good side, Takato.**

          No, don't listen to him…  I can help you become powerful and strong again Takato…  Don't listen to that stupid "angel…"  Only I can truly help you.  I am your dark side.  

          "I don't want to do this…  I won't pick between you two…  You're killing me, you know that.  No one can get along without a good and a bad side, and you both know that…  I must be insane, I'm talking to a mirror."  He let out a hacking cough, and paused a few minutes.  "You've both already ruined my life."  

          **But…  Takato…**


	3. Mental Chaos

A/N - I got reviews!!  Arigato minna-san!  And if it's confusing now, just relax, because I'll try to explain everything later.  

**Chapter Three: Mental Chaos**

_Run up the staircase and a new era awaits   
Heartbeat rising, get a fire power!!   
The barefoot sun glitters reflectively   
With a passion that can't lose, get a fire power!!   
Keep running to the frontier filled with the unknown   
"I'll take you with me" _

~Translated from FIRE!!

          The figures in the mirror stared impassively at Takato.  Waiting for his answer.  Takato, frightened by this turn of events, sat curled on the floor, sobbing into his knees.  Repressed memories of all the things that had been happening to him…since…that day…

          One day…  He had just woken up feeling tired and sick.  But he hadn't said anything.  Everyday, it seemed to get worse, and worse.  Even exerting himself a little was wearing down his strength.  _What's wrong with me?  Why am I getting so weak?  Am I sick?_  He stopped crying and leaned back, tired.  _Even this tires me…  _

          And there were times now, when he couldn't remember whole periods of time.  A entire day could pass, and Takato could not remember a single event that had taken place.  _Maybe I did something bad then…  Is that why everyone hates me?  _One day, his friends just turned away from him when he approached, ignored his calls…  _Why can't I remember what happened?_

          He stood up slowly, and stared into his mirror.  The two figures inside stared back.  They were back to back now, staring out of the corners of their eyes.  "Why…why are you here…?  You're here for a reason…  And if you're both part of me, why don't you get along?"  He clung to the bed post as he went into a coughing fit.  

          Takato.  We cannot tell you now…  Maybe another time.  You are weak and ill.  It would tax your health more if we really explained everything.  Why do you not rest?  His dark side, did it really look concerned?  He remembered something Jenrya had told him.  "In Ying there is Yang, and in Yang there is Ying."  Did that mean his dark side was good?  

          "If you are me, then I have a right to know why…this…is happening!"  

          All I can tell you Takato, is that you must pick me…  You must…  ****

          **No.  He cannot pick you.  You are evil, and…**

          You played your part already, good one, and it is my turn now.  

          **I could care less what you think.  You cannot have his soul!  He has a pure, innocent soul, and you cannot possess him and destroy him!  **

I would never destroy him.  The fates have already decreed that only one of us shall win in the end.

          **Mortals can go against fate.  Can't they?**

Ah, yes, but he is different.  Don't you remember?


	4. Failure

A/N - Are you bored yet?  And I repeat, gomen nasai!  I write short little chapters…

**Chapter Four: Failure**

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!   
We've gotta believe, disappear into the twinkling instant  
I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target, with all my strength _

~Translated from The Biggest Dreamer

          Takato stared audaciously at the mirror, his mind whirring.  _What's going on?  Why is this happening?  Are they really me?  Why aren't they answering me?  Am I going insane?_  He reached into his pocket, and felt the little blade tucked away inside.  

          In the mirror, the two figures were thinking simpler things.  **Takato cannot know why he must decide.  That would be destroying the careful fate set out before us.  He must choose me!**

          Takato must know why he must decide.  He is already attracted to me, I can see that very clearly.  All he needs is a little influence and the harsh facts and I shall have him.  He WILL pick me.  Takato's eyes flickered to the mirror for a brief second, then shot down at the ground again.

          **I cannot allow my evil counterpart to win.  It's only too obvious that he will lead Takato down a path of wrongdoing.  But is what he said right?  Is it really my turn to go?  But I know I can't abandon that precious soul…**

My good side fights a losing battle.  I will win, as the fates he puts so much faith in decreed.  Why does he bother fighting still?  He's trying for a losing cause.  But…  Will I be able to handle that power of that body?  

          Takato closed his eyes, letting his feeble strength flow into his limbs, feeling around for that rare strength.  And then, in his mind, he found…something else…  A darker presence…

          **What's this dark presence I feel?  No…  Has the awakening come already?  This can't be!  Is fate being destroyed?  But…  This means…  **

What's this?  Is the time that I have been awaiting so long?  Ah!  I can feel the evil already rising…  Bringing that deliciously strong presence with it… But something is wrong?  What is happening?

          Takato opened his eyes…  But they were different than before.  They were dark, and they were distant, but somehow…  

**            What?  Eyes that are made of pure red…  No!  Takato!  You must still be in that menace…  Please… Be there…  I've failed…  My duty was to guard you, not to deliver you directly to him!**

          He is released…  But why is there such a negative aura coming from him…? So much different from my own…  This is not right.  What's gone wrong with the awakening?  Is it this boy's soul?  We are doomed…  Takato!

          The blade in his pocket was removed in a glowing ball of light, and held up to the light.  Clothes changed in the blink of an eye, to a menacing black.  A fragile appearance was made to look almost glass-like.  Wind blew wildly, to hide the figure that was rapidly forming from Takato's frail body.

          **Takato!  Please, please still be in there…  Takato!  Takato!!!!  TAKATO!!!  I'm sorry I failed you…  **


	5. Only One Can Stay

A/N - Wow…  This story is really…going…places…  I'm slowly developing the plot, and the mirror things will get in here eventually, so until then…  I'm just watching what my mind can do when it gets bored…  Oh, don't you think glaives are cool?  ^_^

**Chapter Five:  "Only one can stay…"**

_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love _

~Translated from Butterfly

          The transformation halted.  Someone was standing in Takato's body, someone that did not belong there.  Master!  You have awakened?  And so soon?  

          "Ah, yes…  I can again taste the air, after so many years of being locked away…  I am free once more, to destroy the world that locked me away…  You two…  You have done your jobs poorly.  I was expecting a strong body with a submissive soul.  What has gone wrong?"  

          **Well, sir, something's different about this mortal.  When I was in control, he was very healthy and happy.  But now, that neither of us is guiding him, something seems to have happened.  Perhaps something about his soul is different from the average mortal?  **

          "What?  Is this child, this valued body, imperfect?"

          **N-no sir, not at all.  His being in ill health probably came from his soul's rejection of your presence.  Now that you are in control, I'm sure that you can right the body.  I was implying that there might be something special about this body.  Something that your past hosts did not have.**

          "Hmm…  For a rebel to my cause, you certainly prove your worth now.  You are right, I sense a strong inner power for this body.  His soul, perhaps…"  

          Sire, please explain to us why these turn of events are so.  We were informed that you would rise in the sixteenth year of this body.  He is only in his fourteenth year.  Why?

           **Oh no…  No, this isn't right…  Sir!!  We've encountered a major problem…  Please, hear me out!**

          "Proceed."

          **Sir, this body is…**

"What?"

          **Cursed.  I don't know…  That's why the transformation is too early, that's why he is in ill health, that's why everything is wrong.  This body, that soul, we, you, none of this was meant to happen.**

"You mean this body was…"

          **Yes.  **

          "No…  Now everything is different…  No, this cannot be…  I have just been released…  No…  Agents!

**            Yes, master!**

          "We are going to proceed as previously planned.  Never mind this body, never mind that soul…  I will proceed as planned, and I will get this world.  And only one of you may accompany me.  Who is brave enough to come with me, Master of the Darkness?"  The creature laughed, twisting Takato's fragile features into grotesque parodies.  "Only one of you may stay."


	6. Trapped

A/N - Wow…  This story is very…odd…  Oh, and I officially claim no rights to Sailor Moon S or Yu-Gi-Oh, where a lot of these ideas came from and from there were mutated into something different.  -.-

**Chapter Six: Trapped**

****

_It's not that I don't believe you   
It's not that I doubt you   
Just for a second, just a little bit is fine   
I want to see you, see you _

~Translated from Fragile Heart

          _Where am I?  What's happening?  There's someone else inside of me… I'm afraid…  I can't do this…  He's taking my body…  And I can't stop him.  Am I really that helpless?  What am I now?  I have no body…  Does that mean I'm dead?  I'm all alone…  _

_          It's all his fault…  He's the reason why I'm so weak, he's the reason why my good and bad sides fight, he's the reason why everything goes wrong.  But…  What if it's my fault?  Maybe, it's like what I saw…  Maybe I was never meant to exist…  Yes, it must be my fault.  There's no other word for it…  _

_          What's happening now?  I don't know… It's like I'm locked in a corner of my mind, and there's no key out.  I wish…I wish…  I want a friend, just one, anyone…  But I don't have any friends now…  They all went away…  I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't think I did anything.  I don't remember doing anything.  I wish someone was here…_

_          I must stop this menace.  But there's nothing I can do…  He's going to try to hurt people, and I can't stop him.  He's using my body, and people will think I did it.  I wouldn't hurt anyone, really I wouldn't.  Please!  Let me out!  I have to help those innocent people…  _

_          I feel so tired… Like I have no strength left…  I feel worse than before, in fact.  Is this that demon?  Or is it me, my weakness…  Yes, it must be.  No matter what, it all boils down to my fault…  Maybe if I didn't exist, everything would be better…  No one seems to miss me…  _

_          Why was it my body?  It could've been anyone else's body, but it was mine…  My pitiful body which was chosen for his revenge.  There are stronger bodies, greater bodies, why was my meager one picked?  Am I special in some way…?  No, of course not…  It must've been a mistake, just like it was a mistake that I was ever born…_

_          I feel strong, in a different way than ever before, although I'm still tired…  It's like…  There's a stronger presence supporting me…   Arigato, kind spirit…  Am I still a mistake?  I was never meant to exist…  Perhaps the world would be different without me…  That's alright…  I'm ready.  _


	7. The Chosen One

A/N - If you like this fic, be happy…  It's going to probably be long…  

**Chapter Seven: The Chosen One**

_I wait expectantly for more terrible things to happen_

_I just know they'll be my chance to flap my wings gracefully_

_Because everyone is so very beautiful when they're serious_

_Keeping faith in myself, I'll go clearing the hurdles ahead._

~Translated from Otome no Policy

          **Please, master, choose me, the passionate good side of this boy, Akari!  Only I can truly use this body to it's finest!  I can help you achieve greatness!!  Please, master!**

No, master, please choose me, the feverish evil side of this boy, Yami!  I can help you become great by our powers working together as one to attain ultimate power!  

          **Please master, you must choose me!**  

          "Enough."  The figure that stood in front of them, once the happy boy Takato, then the melancholy Takato, now a raging demon, was horrifying and beautiful in some strange way.  He wore simple black long pants and a sort of sleeveless shirt.  His jacket, worn over this outfit, was also black, and at the moment was merely draped over his shoulders.  

          His hair was Takato's, still short and wild, and there was a black pair of, all things, goggles that held them back.  He wore boots, high boots.  His skin, what you could see of it, anyway, was pale, practically white.  His eyes were pure pools of red, dazzling and terrifying.  "You pathetic fools do not understand.  You do not exist."  Those red eyes flashed and caught the light.  "You are mere elements of what was this boy.  Now, he is my body.  All he has is his soul."  Then he laughed, a harsh, cold, cynical laugh.  "I have no use for any of you, really…  Perhaps I shall kill you both…  Yes, how simple that would be…"  

          **No, master, please don't!  What if…since this body is cursed, you need us?!?!  What if your body was injured beyond repair?  We are needed, master, please see that! **

He is right, great master.  We are needed.  Please allow us to live and aide you.  Please…  There may come a time when our power is needed for you to use to help you.

          "Why would you two be of any worth?  You know nothing of my mission.  You know nothing, you are nothing…  Why are you necessary?"  But the creature inside of Takato's body was wise.  He knew, that one day, he would need them, and he would win then.  All of this was already written into the unchangeable strings of fate.  "But I shall allow you to live for now.  Perhaps you shall have some value in the future."  

          **Master, if we may dare to speak…**

          "What is it?"

          **What shall you do in the meantime?  Until that glorious day of triumph, what will you do?  This body cannot remain constantly under your control.  With all due respect, master, it would be wise to place that soul in charge and to wait along his side, ready to retake control.  **

"Hmm… An interesting point…  Continue." 

          As you know, Master, this body…is…different, to put it into polite terms…  If you recall, and that you can feel.  This boy, he is the…

"Yes, yes…  I know.  I can feel the strength and I know that this body is…"

          Master, if you would think of the…

          "I know, yes, indeed.  Such a fragile soul… And I need that soul to win…  Ah, yes, my dear Takato, we shall have a wonderful time, won't we?"  


	8. A Bit of Compassion

A/N - Yes!! Finally found a plot!!  And no one will expect it!!  ^_~ Oh and FYI:  __

_Italics = _Takato, his soul

**Bold **= Akari, Takato's good side

Underline = Yami, Takato's dark side

*Stars* = Aishuu, thinking

"Normal" = Aishuu, speaking

**Chapter Eight: A Bit of Compassion**

_The wind blows through between the buildings   
A night when even the stars have disappeared   
My clasped hands are trembling, but   
I'm looking up at the sky ___

~Translated from My Tomorrow

          _What are you going to do?  _The question, so innocently put, shocked Takato.  Those red eyes flashed dangerously.  _Please don't hurt anyone…  I wouldn't want anyone hurt because of me.  Will you please promise not to hurt anyone?_  Something in those innocent questions touched the hard heart of the Master of Darkness.  

          He did not response immediately.  _Please, please say you won't hurt anyone.  No one innocent.  What if someone you killed was in love with someone?  Then somebody else would be very sad.  I don't want anyone to be sad.  Will you please promise?_

          "I cannot promise to never kill someone.  But I can promise to never kill someone who does not deserve the death I shall bring.  Are you happy, tamashii?"  He stood up, and picked the long object from the ground.  It was a glaive, properly known as the Death Glaive.  "The Death Glaive is fatal to whatever it touches."  

          _Thank you, Aishuu-san!_  Aishuu…  The name seemed so natural.  _I'm sorry, do you not like what I called you?  Gomen nasai--_

"Oh stop apologizing.  I rather like the name."  His eyes were hard and cold, but when he spoke to the sweet soul inside of him, he softened.  *If I am a creature of darkness, why do I feel such compassion for that pathetic soul?  It's almost as if there were something so very important that I was forgetting…*  

_          Aishuu, please don't lie about your promise.  I know there are many things you are hiding.  Like what you know about my cursed body.  And what your true mission is.  _

          *Such a perceptive boy!  How could he know--?*  Aishuu shut his eyes, and dropped his jacket to the floor, revealing his bare arms and shoulders.  He heard that soul gasp.  "You mustn't tell anyone, Takato… Did you tell anyone before?"

          _No.  But why is my body like this?_  

          "I cannot tell you Takato."  Why was it breaking his heart so to lie to that soul?  "It would be better not to tell you…"  *Why am I showing such compassion?  I was never like this before.  This soul is causing me to lose sight of my mission…*  

          _What is your mission, Aishuu?  Is it a bad one?  I wouldn't want you to hurt anyone.  You will have a difficult time doing anything with my weak body.  It has…difficulties…exerting itself.  Perhaps it's becoming run-down?_

          "You show too much compassion, tamashii."  Aishuu closed his eyes, as if pitying the soul.  "You can't always protect everyone else and forget about yourself."  

          _If you are a demon of evil, Aishuu, why are you being so nice now?  I would expect you to ignore my insignificant words and resume with your mission, which I fear is a bad one.  Why?_  

*Why indeed…*


	9. Aishuu's Mission

A/N - In case you're wondering, Aishuu's outfit is like Yuugi's, only minus the buckles.  I'm trying to find Aishuu's character, so don't bother me that "if he's evil, why's he being so nice?" junk. 

**Chapter Nine: Aishuu's Mission**

_Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears   
There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight   
History will change, because from now on you've vowed to have no regrets   
You can destroy the weak you and be reborn _

~Translated from Evo

          *My mission… My mission is to avenge the fallen Digital World, which was destroyed by humans, pathetic humans who did not realize the Digital World's values.  It's the fault of humans, those stupid monster makers, who gave life then snatched it away, it's the fault of those who think humans are the only beings that may exist.  It's the fault of the Digimon Tamers!  All around the "real" world, the Digital World was being mistreated and harmed.  No more.*  

          Step.  Step.  A leaf is crunched underfoot.  A dark jacket blows in the wind.  Black goggles catch the moonlight and reflect it. 

          *I am Aishuu, Master of Darkness, sworn avenger of the Digital World.  I represent all that is not truly "living," as humans put it.  I am the Angel of the Dead, having been born from the dead body of the Mistress of Light.  I am what I am because of mere "data" whom I will avenge.*

          Step.  Step.  The long glaive which he held glinted menacingly in the dark night.  His skin glowed luminous in the moonlight, giving an angelic appearance.

          *This boy, Takato.  Made into what he is now because of his friends.  How sad.  But the Digital World's last great act before being deleted was to save him from almost certain death, saving me as well.  Takato's poor soul.  Whom always has remained with me throughout the ages.  The poor boy was never meant to exist, really…*

          Red eyes blink as he thinks of his target.  Step.  Step.  No emotion is shown in a somber face.

          *It is my somber duty to destroy this world.  If I fail, I will have let the Digital World down, and lost my honor.  But why do I feel as if something is missing, some puzzle piece in this mission missing?  Why can I not remember my origins?  Why…?  Never mind.  It shall come at the right time.*   

          He approached the target's home.  He pulled the door open, silently, and lightly walked in.  Almost like a shadow in the night, he stole for her room.

          *Yami and Akari…  Darkness and Light.  The two who watch over a body until the time is right for someone to awaken.  The soul…  The one who is the true being of a mortal…  And in poor Takato's case, there is I, Aishuu, who dwells inside of him.*  

          Aishuu jerked her door open silently.  She lay sleeping peacefully… 

          *I must remember this thing that I have forgotten.  My mission, my very being may depend on this…  Until then, I shall carry on with my mission.  And I will start by killing Ruki, Digimon Tamer!*     


	10. Ruki's Revelation

A/N - This has to be one of my more insane plot ideas…  Oh, and if you have questions about name meanings, save them.  If you have questions about plot, save them.  If you have complaints about how "Takato wouldn't give up so easily,"  blah, you'll see eventually why Takato is like this.  Kay?

**Chapter Ten: Ruki's Revelation**

_You wished on a shooting star   
That you would meet some true friends   
It's a rough road, without even a map   
An unending, eternal adventure_

~Translated from Bokura no Digital World

          Ruki was a light sleeper.  This is fortunate, for if she hadn't awoken and seen the dark figure, holding his glaive menacingly, this tale would've come out entirely differently.  "Who…who…are you?"  

          "Is that really so important?"  Aishuu's voice slid out softly, and even sweetly, for Takato's sweet nature was leaking out.  "All that really matters is what happens next."  He moved his glaive ever so slightly, so that the blade reflected the moonlight.  

          "Why are you here?  And who ARE you?"  Ruki was angry.  And a bit frightened, but her attacker looked fragile, despite his menacing glaive.  She was positive she could take him.  "If you don't start explaining, I… I'll MAKE you!"  

          "Tsk, tsk, such a temper.  Be patient, Ruki-san, and all the answers shall come."  Ruki could not see the face of her attacker.  All she could knew of him, was his voice, quiet and with sweet tones to it, almost feminine tones, really.  Wait… Who did she know with that voice?

          "How do you know my name?"

          "It's quite simple.  I knew you quite well at some point in time, but of course, I doubt if you can really guess who I am."  He watched her hand slowly reach for the light, but silently sliced the cord with his glaive.  "As for who I am…  Is that really important?"

          "It is to me!"

          "Well, if you insist…  I am the Master of Darkness, defender of the dead.  I have come to avenge the Digital World, whom you humans destroyed.  It is my duty to execute all those who were involved in it's destruction."  He sighed, then continued, "And you, Ruki, are to pay now for the crimes you have committed."  He held his glaive to a fighting pose.  "How would you like to die?  A painful death?  A swift one?  Or perhaps a slow one?"  

          "I'm not dying anytime soon, you…you…NUT!!"  And then, she charged for him. BIG mistake.  He was able to easily dodge and flip her over his shoulder.  And toss her into a wall.  

          "Ruki?  Ruki, dear, what's going on?"  Her mother's concerned voice floated in as she opened the door.  She gasped as she saw her daughter lying on the ground, winded, and her shadowy attacker, paying no attention to her.  Ruki jumped to her feet, and attempted to shove her mother out.

          "Get out, he'll hurt you!"  Her mother shook her head, and shoved Ruki behind her.  Ruki fought and struggled to get in front of her mother.  Aishuu's smile twisted Takato's features into frightening parodies.  *Ah, perhaps inflicting a emotional wound would be a better strategy…  And I could always hurt the girl by returning for her later…*  

          The Death Glaive was fatal to whatever it cut.  Only the Angel of Light could cure, and she was dead now.  So the glaive slashed down.  It wasn't even a deep wound.  But it was too late for the one who had just been cut.  Aishuu calmly surveyed his work, and slipped away, a silent shadow.   


	11. Tamashiichan

A/N - What's wrong with ff.net now?  My stories are all gone…  *sobs*  Oh well, one teeny good thing came out of this.  (Takato: What's that?)  I got to download a video.  (What video?)  It was a clip, really…  (Of what?)  Tamers ending.  (Which one?)  My Tomorrow.  (Ah…)  It gave me ideas.  (Ugh…)

**Chapter Eleven: Tamashii-chan**

_A small breast, filled only with courage   
Alone in the rain   
My pockets are empty, but   
I'm only looking ahead _

~My Tomorrow 

          _That wasn't very nice.  _The minute Aishuu had left, Takato had begun scolding him.  _You promised you wouldn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it.  And what did you just do?_

          "Relax, tamashii, nothing bad will come out of it…  It's only one life, what difference can it really make?"  He chuckled softly.  "And it was only her…"

          _That's not a good attitude.  Every life can count!  _

          "Like yours? Ne?"  

          _Uh…  Please, don't say things like that…  I DIDN'T matter, and the world would've been perfectly fine without me, and you know it._

"I have the feeling someone would be blushing, if they had a body, ne?  And don't be so modest, Takato was important, you know…"  

          _No I wasn't.  Please stop praising me.  _

_          "_Sweet Tamashii-chan…  You really believe you didn't make a difference…  I'll teach you that you did…" 

          _--chan?  Why -chan?  I would think you thought very little of me…  _

"Well, you do live inside of this body too…  Bit hard to ignore someone inside the same body."  Aishuu smirked slightly for the thought of Takato's poor soul blushing to the end of the world was amusing.  "It is…she…who you love, is it not?"  There was a drop of contempt in his voice.

_          H-hai!  Of course, she does not love me…  She never did…  It's all right, after all, I wasn't really meant to be as a human in this world…_

          *Poor dear…  The human he loves doesn't love him back…   I feel sorry for Tamashii-chan.  Ah, my dear, if you know how much I care…  It's all right.  I'll protect you, no matter what!*  

          _Please, please promise me something…  Please don't go and kill her…!  I…I…I love…her…  I don't want to see her suffer… Please…?_

          "Of course, if that is what you truly want…"  *How much I want to strangle her neck…  She makes Tamashii-chan suffer even more…  Aishiteru, Tamashii-chan…*  

          _Of course, no one would ever love me or my cold, false body…  I wish…I could just once, show how much I care…  I love her…  _  Aishuu said nothing, but the pathetic sobs in his head wrenched at him.  He looked at his fingers from his fingerless glove. 

          *Don't cry… Tamashii-chan…*  He clenched his fist, and resumed his silent prowl through the night.   


	12. My Quiet Thoughts

A/N - Well, as I write this, I'm about 5 chapters ahead of my uploading…  Which is why when you readers see this, ff.net will have restored my stories…  Unless, of course, I'm forced to re-upload everything…

**Chapter Twelve: My Quiet Thoughts**

_This wish will soar to a windless sky_

_It's just that our ideal won't make it, but I can dream_

_And now you believe the sparkling is in time_

_It changes into a priceless episode_

_Just fly away  _

~Just Fly Away

          _I'm not stupid.  I knew…  I just wasn't sure…  Cowardice has always been under my wing.  Maybe it just was another reason why I was never meant to exist.  My horrible body, so weak and feeble, but so strong at the same time…  I don't know how to use my cold body, but Yami-san and Akari-san and Aishuu-san all know.  Especially Aishuu-san.  _

_          I'm such a fool…  She'll never love me.  She's always thought of me as a friend, nothing more…  She's too good for a weakling like me…  She's an angel, I know she is.  I wish I could kiss her.  Even with my cold lips, I wish I could, just once, and I would be happy.  _

_          I won't tell Aishuu-san who she is.  I think he knows, but in case he doesn't, I won't.  And she's got someone to love already…  I'm nothing to her now…  She seems so happy with him, I won't interfere.  I hate him with her, but it's alright.  If she's happy, that's all I ask.  I'll be good.  _

_          I wonder why Aishuu-san is so…appreciative…of my feelings?  He's supposed to be a demon, and he seems so nice, and I like that.  I hope he doesn't go wild, that would be bad.  So many innocent people would be hurt.  But why do I feel like that horrible day is near?  _

_          I named Aishuu-san accidentally.  He just seemed to suit that name so well…  I didn't mean to offend him, I hope he wasn't lying when he said it was alright.  I'm sure he has a heart under all that tough, cold exterior.  It's almost like he were someone good, but something just went wrong one day.  My, that sounds a lot like my life…_

_          I wonder when it really happened…  I don't remember…  Perhaps it was the time when I was attacked, all by myself, by that monster…  He came through the gate…  And then…  He hit me with his sword…  That's all I remember from then…   And after that…  I woke up…like this…in the Digital World.  I remember extreme pain…  And a warning, whispered in my ear…_

_          "Don't tell anyone, little boy…  It will harm you…  Don't tell…"  But Aishuu knows.  I didn't need to tell him.  And Yami and Akari knew.  Even if they're like a part of me, I'm happy that they're my friends.  Arigatou, minna-san.  _

_          I love you, Tenshi-sama…   _


	13. Oyasumi

A/N - Tired…  Need sleep…  *yawn*  Anyway, we have…  *flips through a little notebook*  Charry death… 

**Chapter Thirteen: Oyasumi**

_There is light and shadow, in your heart and in the world   
It's an endless battle   
That tests you_

~Beat Hit!

          Aishuu surveyed his destination.  A nice looking apartment, home to the man he so desperately wanted to kill.  Yamaki.  He had done so much to destroy the Digital World!!  And for his crime, he would die.  He noted the elevators.  And the guards in front of the building.  Hmm… No problem…  He approached quietly.  "Hey!  Who are--?"  "Stop right--"  

"Stupid humans."  He slashed the two guards so cleanly, it was almost as if his deadly glaive had never moved.  The two wavered, and fell.  He resumed his quiet walk, slowly treading his way up to a certain apartment.  He arrived, and quietly opened the door.  

          He walked into the bedroom and paused.  Yamaki was asleep.  Aishuu silently held his glaive up.  Yamaki stirred.  Aishuu lowered it to Yamaki's throat.  He woke up.  "Who--?  What--?"  

          "Yamaki, you are to be punished for the mindless destruction you caused in the Digital World.  I am the Master of Darkness, Angel of Death.  My Death Glaive will avenge those Digimon you killed."  Yamaki struggled to see his attacker's face.  

          "What?  Matsuda Takato?"  He gasped.  Then he glared.  "What are you doing here?  I'll call the police!"  He stared very hard at Takato.  Was it just him or was Takato somehow…different?

          "The Matsuda Takato everyone knew is dead.  I am your executor.  Prepare to die, Yamaki!"  His voice was creeping Yamaki out.  It was so sweet and innocent sounding, but the words it formed were harsh and cold, and so…final…  As he held his glaive up, his jacket fell off, and in the moonlight, his bare arms were very revealing.  

          Yamaki gasped.  "You…you…_freak._"  His eyes flared with disgust.  Takato's eyes flashed angry red, and his glaive hit firmly where he wanted it to go.  Yamaki never said anything else again.  He wouldn't be able to, without a head.  

          Aishuu relaxed his arms.  He held his glaive up and frowned at the blood that soaked it.  "Idiot human."  He heard sirens.  No matter.  He would be gone in a matter of seconds.  He concentrated his power.  And vanished in a gentle gust of wind.  

          He landed far away, at his home.  Aishuu looked around once.  And withdrew his control over Takato.  Takato's soul was gently placed back in control.  Those eerie red orbs flashed once.  And were suddenly replaced by eyes that were tired and jaded.  He dropped to his knees in pain.  It was an excruciating pain inside his body.  He struggled to his feet, and went into the bakery, never stopping until he was safe in his room.  He dropped to the floor.  And didn't move.

          Yami and Akari appeared in the mirror.  **Takato!**  


	14. A Bath

A/N - I actually have nothing to say…  

**Chapter Fourteen:  A Bath**

_With no fear of danger_

_Don't ever give up on yourself!_

_Shoot a burning arrow_

_A red flash fills the air!_

~Flame Sniper

          He closed his eyes.  _I'm so tired…_  The foamy water was warm and soothing to his weary body.  _I wish it would all end…_  He sighed and used a single graceful finger to pick a bunch of bubbles.  He opened his tired eyes and inspected them.  _It looks so fragile…_  And he crushed them in his fist.  _What a pointless existence.  _

          He stared at himself in the mirror.  A boy, who bore about him an aura of fragility stared back.  Brown hair mixed with bubbles, and fell in unruly locks around his head.  His red eyes, dark and mistrusting, stared at him.  His bare shoulders gave him a childish appearance.  

          "I hate myself."  His voice bothered him as it was, for it had never changed, and had remained that same childish tone as for four years.  It had high tones to it, which annoyed him beyond words.  _I hate this life.  Why can't I die so that it's all over?  _He looked like a little kid.  

          And his build.  He was so small and petite that it was almost ridiculous.  Perhaps he had grown maybe four inches from when he was a younger kid…  Practically everyone else towered over him.  He had no visible muscles.  All he had was a china doll appearance. 

          He stared at his hand.  This lighting was perfect for seeing through his skin, to the falsity underneath.  _I am a freak.  Just as Yamaki said.  _He slammed his fist into the wall.  _I hate my body!_  He silently sank deeper into his bath.  _Maybe I should tell someone, anyone…  Would they be able to help me?  _He paid no attention to the dent in the metal wall of the bathtub.  

          _No, no I shouldn't tell.  They would probably laugh and say I'm lying, or call me a freak and run away.  I won't tell anyone.  _

          He sighed and stood up from his bath.  His naked body told a secret which was deadly.  He stared at himself in full for a few horrible seconds.  He didn't even look human now.  Maybe something pretending to be human.  _I probably did something bad.  So bad I was cursed with this body._  A cynical smile slid over his face as he thought what his parents would think.  "Probably something like: 'You're a freak, not our son!'"  That was funny, in a insane way.

          He sighed, and examined a scar that ran around his stomach and on to his back.  _This must be from when I was attacked.  By that Digimon with a sword. I wonder why I was saved.  Perhaps they knew Aishuu was inside of me.  _He would have the scar for the rest of what life he had. 

          He pulled on some clothes, and was reaching for his shirt when the doorbell rang.  He blinked in surprise.  His parents were out, and would be for a long time.  No body would come to see him, would they?  He merely picked up his shirt, and carefully went downstairs, taking care not to trip.  

          He pulled open the door, and blinked in surprise again.  "What…are you doing…here?"  


	15. Unexpected Visitors

A/N - Gomen about the short chapters.

**Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected Visitors**

_Seize the dreams you had!   
Protect your beloved friends!   
You can become stronger   
Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit   
Any wish, it's true   
Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart _

~Brave Heart

            "Kon ban wa, Matsuda."  Takato blinked again, his wide ruby eyes reflecting surprise.  It was…his friends?  Why were they here?  He took mental observations as he gaped in shock.  Hirokazu and Kenta were glaring at him.  Shaochung was clinging to Jenrya.  Jenrya and Juri were holding hands.  And glaring.  And Ryo and Ruki--

            Takato stared them down.  Ryo looked like he wanted to kill him.  Ruki looked just as intimidating.  "You…you…bastard!!  You killed my mother!!"  And she practically pounced on him.  He winced as he hit the ground.  

            "I-- I didn't kill your mother!"  He gasped as she punched him.  Hard.  

            "LIAR!!  YOU KILLED HER!!  AND YOU'VE BEEN HIDING!!  YOU'VE HIDDEN FOR A FEW DAYS, BUT NOW I'LL GET YOU!!!"  Takato wanted to shove her away.  She was practically sitting on him.  He was tired again, and he wanted to sleep.  "I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!"

            _Why can't I use my body?_  He shoved her off of him, and panted with the effort.  Ryo glared at him double time.  "You also killed Yamaki."

            "No I didn't.  I didn't kill anyone."  And Takato was telling the truth.  It had been Aishuu who had done that.  Juri stared at her old friend.  He was gasping for breath, and he still was shirtless.  She also observed the odd things about him.

            He wasn't sweating at all.  Odd…  The one thing that really bothered her was that he wasn't crying.  Before, he would cry very often, to the point where he could be considered a crybaby.  And why was the room so dimly lit?  She frowned.  

            "I HATE YOU MATSUDA TAKATO, AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY DYING BREATH IF I HAVE TO!!  YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!  YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!"  Ruki was now being restrained by Ryo, who didn't think it was necessary for Ruki to go completely crazy now.  Takato was just on his knees, using the ground for support as his body went into a spasm of pain.  

            He clapped his hands to his mouth as a coughing fit went over him.  His friends' eyes went over him critically.  They felt no pity for him.  His body screamed in agony.  Takato coughed until blood came out.  At this, poor little Shaochung, who didn't really feel angry at Takato, stooped over by him.  "Daijobou?"  

            Takato shook his head. Jenrya grabbed his sister away.  "Don't feel sorry for him.  He doesn't even deserve pity."  Takato's heart stung with the cruel words.  _Weren't you my best friend before, Jen?  Are you all still mad about those words I don't remember saying?  How do you all know Aishuu-san, in my body, did those things?  If you knew, why did you only come now?  _  

            A sharp pain in his side snapped him out of his thoughts.  Hirokazu had kicked him.  "To think, I actually considered you a FRIEND before."  Takato's heart stung.  Hirokazu began executing his wrath upon Takato, who, in his pain, was only able to wonder why this was happening.

            The last thing he remembered was Ryo's fist slamming into his head.


	16. Alone and Beaten

A/N - Man, I'm on a writing spree!!  Three chapters in one day, what could be better?  (Takato: Don't know, maybe me not being tortured?)  Sorry… No can do!

**Chapter Sixteen:  Alone and Beaten**

_Insecurity and hope are mixed together   
Unable to go against fate   
I waited for the time to come   
Both angels and devils   
Whisper inside my head   
I'm the only one who can choose between them _

~Only One

                Takato woke up on the floor.  His eyes opened slowly, blurring in and out of focus.  He blinked, trying to clear things up.  Pain worse than anything ever before shot through him.  He let out a gasp, as the pain began creeping slowly through his body.  _I can't move… The pain…  Please, why won't anyone help me…?_  He slowly struggled up.  He let out a whimper of pain. 

                He grasped the wall for help.  He looked around, still in a daze.  No one was here.  They had beaten him, and abandoned him.  _Typical, if not cruel._  He slowly staggered to the sink.  The cold water hurt his bruises, but it felt good.  He stared at the calendar.  Today was school  He wanted to groan again.  He was in no shape to go to school.  _But I have to…_

                  He caught a glimpse of himself in the window.  He was covered in bruises, cuts, and basically very beaten looking.  _I wonder what else happened last night?  I can't remember much…  Just getting beaten up.  Maybe I'll stay home today…  I really don't feel well…  _He shut his eyes, but resisted the urge to collapse right here by the sink.

                _I'm so tired… More than before, even…  Maybe I'll just close my eyes right here… It would feel so good to never wake up…  I'm so weak…  I want to go to sleep…  _Takato slowly dropped to his knees.  _It would feel good…_  His weary eyes wandered around the kitchen.  They fell on a knife, lying nearby.  He slowly got up and grabbed it.  

                _It would feel so good…_  He held the knife above his wrists.  He slowly lowered it, gasping every now and then for pain.  _Doing this would end it all…  Yes, this is the best thing…_

                No, Takato-sama, you cannot die.  Takato glanced up.  A ghostly illusion of Yami stared at him.  You know what you are, and you cannot die.  You can try all you want, but all you will do is cause yourself more pain.  It will not end your suffering, but elevate it.  Yami's ghostly eyes looked sad.  Please, Takato-sama…  

                Takato stared at him.  His eyes never before seemed so weary and jaded.  "Maybe not, but I can try…"  He sliced the knife into his veins, and watched a trickle of red slowly flow out.  

                What do I need to do to prove that this is pointless!!  Please, please, I'm begging you, please don't…  Yami's eyes were welled with tears, that dropped and faded away.  

                Takato slashed his other wrist, knowing Yami's words were true, but refusing to listen, and thinking now, that maybe the pain was almost relieving.  As he sat in a pool of blood, he felt, through the pain, a bit of comfort.


	17. Cyborg

A/N - (I won't die, will I?)  You might. Might not. (*sweatdrop*)  I'm not giving away the ending!  (Aw…  Please?)  Oh, and a major plot element is being revealed here.  ^_~  (I feel sorry for fanfic me…)

**Chapter Seventeen: Cyborg**

_My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I want to leave all the doors in the world open   
My wind will blow tomorrow, so   
I'm gonna get rid of   
Your cowardliness   
A gorgeous life! _

~Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku

                _I'm alone.  I don't need anyone, not anymore.  I'll be fine by myself.  Everyone has already showed they hate me.  All I can rely on is myself.  _Takato sat still, on the floor, where there still was a pool of blood in which he sat, too tired to move.  His red eyes, once so happy and full of life, were dull and looked lifeless.  But he was alive.  His body wouldn't--and couldn't--die.  

                The knife was lying on the ground where he dropped it, coated in blood.  _I want a friend…  But it's only a want, and something I can do without.  And anyways, no one wants to be a friend with a freak.  _He thought briefly of cleaning up, but let it go.  He was too weary to hide this evidence.  

                _I hate my body.  It's not human.  Maybe once it was, but now it will never be.  Why is life so cruel to me?  What did I ever do to deserve such horror?  And all these spirits…  And being hated by all…  I did nothing.  But it must be my fault that everything happened, and I need to pay the price for my crimes.  _

He closed his eyes.  He took a deep breath.  And he struggled to his feet.  Immediately, pain shot through him, but he gritted his teeth and continued.  He walked and made bloody footprints.  _After losing so much blood, and with so much pain…  I can still walk…_  He walked slowly to the full length mirror.  And stared at himself once more.  

                "I'm not human."  He stared at his body.  His skin was thin, and he could see beneath it.  He held his hand up, and sadly looked at it.  Beneath the skin, he became a machine.  He recalled the day he had been attacked by that Digimon…  And awakened in the Digital World as this freak…  

                The Digimon had saved him.  He owed them this, although he hated this existence.  They had risked everything to get him out of the Digital World when it was destroyed.  And they had lost.  He was the last remaining part of the Digital World.  

                They made him as a machine.  Perfect, with no flaws, no way of dying.  A body specially designed for fighting.  An energy source that never died.  Indestructible.  It was a gift and curse.  _If anyone knew about my pitiful body, they would denounce me as a freak.  And no one would ever respect me.  They would treat me as a thing, not a being.  I cannot tell anyone._  

                He put his hand down, and stared at his reflection, which quietly revealed his one greatest secret.  He did not notice Yami and Akari, watching sadly, feeling their mission was failed.  He did not feel Aishuu, stirring in his mind, feeling all of his pain, and wishing he could so something.  


	18. Tired, so tired

A/N - I recall being asked if I liked torturing Takato.  (Of course she does.)  Actually I just really like you.  (Sure…) And it's just so easy to mold you.  (T_T)

**Chapter Eighteen: Tired, so tired…**

_Chasing after the wind, I'll race through time   
Unfolding a new map in my heart   
The shining drops on the thin earth   
Eventually in the future turn into a great river _

~On the Hill ~Kaze wo Kanjite~

                Takato sat there, staring wistfully at all the people who were laughing and having fun.  _Why must I suffer, when everyone else can be happy?  It's not fair.  But I must have deserved it, even if it is unfair._  The night air felt good on his face.  He sat on the roof of the bakery.  It was a nice, quiet perch, although a bit difficult to get to. He sighed.

                He held the knife up to the silvery moonlight.  It glinted as menacingly as his glaive had.  _It felt good, to cut myself.  Maybe I'll do it again?  After all, I can't die.  And no one would care if I did.  They're so happy, away in their happy lives, that they probably wouldn't care about a depressing cyborg freak.  The pain felt good.  _

                *Such crazy thoughts, Tamashii-chan…  Why so depressed?*  He gasped, startled.  Aishuu's superior way of speaking drifted in his mind.  *I wouldn't want you to suffer anymore, don't you know that?*

                "Why do you care?  You're supposed to be a insane demon who wants to kill everyone!   You're not supposed to care at all about me…  No one is…"  He sighed again, wondering if Aishuu would take him seriously.  He actually liked the presence of the aloof demon spirit, it made him feel protected.  

                *What makes you say that?*  Aishuu wanted to frown.  Why was his body so depressed?  *Are you worrying about that…thing…that you like?*  Aishuu mentally wrung her neck.  

                _Don't call her a thing…  She's an angel!!  I love her…_  Aishuu sighed.  Then quietly, so Takato couldn't hear:

                *Ah, Tamashii-chan, don't you know how much I care for you…?  It's hurting me, you know, to see you suffer so willingly…  Is this what humans call despair?  Such a sad feeling…*

                Takato dreamily stared into the distance.  _I'm so alone…  I've got no friends, my family's away, and the only company I've got are mere illusions of myself.  But I suppose part-humans aren't supposed to have friends.  It's destiny to be alone…  I hate fate and destiny._

_                *_So do I…  It rules you, doesn't it, my dear Tamashii-chan?*  Aishuu wondered if he should take control again. He decided against it.  He would let his dear Tamashii rest before he was forced to take part in Aishuu's schemes.  

_                I should go inside.  But I like it out here.  Nobody is hurting me.  No one is getting hurt by me either.  Even though I feel pain.  I still want company, though.  _

                *How cruel…  You don't like my company.*  

                _I do.  It's just that you aren't the same as a whole, living person to talk to.  You're really just an element of me, you know, maybe a dark incarnate of my soul?_  

                *You've got a dangerous imagination, Tamashii-chan.*


	19. What am I, really?

A/N – Do people really not like my stories?  I got a horrible e-mail earlier…  I'm sorry…  I could always stop writing in the Digimon section..

**Chapter Nineteen: What am I, really?**

_Primary colors   
Our feelings are still primary colors   
Afraid of believing in each other   
Primary colors   
Everything is up to our future selves   
When we overlap each other   
We'll be brilliantly expanding colors _

~3 Primary Colors

                _Am I truly destined to be alone?  Is that the life I am doomed to have?  It seems like such a sad way to live…  But it must be the life meant for me.  If that is so, I am ready.  _

_                I don't understand myself anymore.  It's as if I'm just watching myself, like I'm another person now.  I'm scared…  I don't like this, not one little bit.  I don't think that's right, these happenings…  Yami and Akari said they were in control of me before…  Maybe that was them saying all those nice things, and being brave and strong.  Maybe I was always just watching them._

_                Is this how my soul really is?  Is this now the real me?  I'm afraid…  I don't like this life.  I can't describe myself.  Is that a bad sign?  Is the real me a depressing boy with dark eyes and a cold heart?  Is the real me a simple fool with pathetic dreams?  Am I really a weak, usable being?  Is that the real me?  What am I, really?_

_                The more I feel not human, the more I look down on them.  They puzzle and frustrate me.  Feelings are so chaotic, and they can hurt people!  They're all different, some care, some don't, some are so cold, it hurts…  They're so biased, they even bias one another!  How silly!  I would be looked down upon in their society.  _

_                Maybe sometimes I can see Aishuu's point in killing all of these humans.  They can be so…I dunno…idiotic!  They say Digimon believe in violence, but what do they do?  They can be just as ruthless when it comes down to it!  How stupid humans are…  _

_                I've never really investigated my body.  I probably have many secrets inside of me.  I do not care to see them.  They will only make things worse, somehow…_


	20. Last Remnants

A/N - This story is not quite going where I want it.  (Uh huh…  That's nice…)  Nice to see you care, Takato.  (I know.)

**Chapter Twenty: Last Remnants **

_The land where we rode our dreams_

_Set forth from our memories_

_We'll meet again._

_For now, please smile..._

~Arigatou

                Takato stared somberly at the stars.  He blinked, and suddenly, Aishuu's angry red orbs were peering at the stars.  Control was transferred slowly, and soon, Aishuu was ready for action.  He easily jumped off the roof, grabbed his jacket, and his glaive, and set off.  *Target acquired.  Identified as Lee Janyuu.*  He soon arrived. 

                _Hey! What are you going to do?  Don't kill Jen or Shaochung!  _Aishuu did not respond.  _Aishuu-sama?  Are you all right?_  Aishuu's cold eyes stared straight ahead.  _What's the matter, Aishuu-sama?_  He opened the door neatly, and stepped in.  He easily noticed that most of the family was awake.  No one had noticed his presence…yet.  

                He slipped away into a room.  A sleepy sound startled him, and he whirled around to see…  Shaochung, off in a blissful sleep.  *Such innocence…  No, I won't kill this mortal…  She deserves life.  Now, her brother…*  Suddenly, Jenrya walked in the room.  

                "Who are you?  What are you doing in my sister's room?"  Aishuu's soft gaze changed into a cold glare.  He held his glaive up, and Jenrya slowly backed into his room.  By the dull light, he could make out features.  "Takato?"  He flicked on the light, but Aishuu ignored it.  

                Jenrya inspected his old friend.  His attire was definitely different…  Black sleeveless, with black pants.  Dark jacket draped across shoulders.  Black goggles in hair.  Pale skin.  Dark boots.  Red eyes that were solid pools, angry…yet… Somehow…expressionless.  Intimidating glaive pointed at his heart.  Black fingerless gloves.  He realized, with horror, that he could see through Takato's skin…and…  

                "Don't interfere."  It was still Takato's sweet voice, but with a coldness to it that was frightening.  "I'm not here for you, or your sister, but your father.  Interfere, and I'll be forced to kill you as well."  

                "You can't kill my…"

                "Watch me."  He held his glaive up to the light, and it sparkled.  "I've already killed Yamaki and Ruki's mother."  He grinned insanely.  "I doubt your father could be too much of a challenge."  An evil glint came into his eyes.  "This ought to be rather fun, if you ask me."

                "You're not Takato…  Takato would never do this…"  Aishuu grinned madly again.

                "Excellent deduction.  I'm not Takato.  Just using his body."  He suddenly hit Jenrya with the dull side of his blade.  Jenrya dropped.  "Oyasumi, little boy.  You were quite amusing.  You'll be fine once you wake up."  He calmly walked into the living room part of the apartment.  Only Janyuu was there now.  Aishuu's insane grin reappeared.  This was going to be fun.  "Lee Janyuu.  You have committed great crimes against the Digital World.  Are you ready to pay the price?"  

                Janyuu whirled around.  His eyes widened when he saw Takato…at least his body, anyway.  There was an oddly empty look in his eyes.  The deadly glaive was held up in front of Janyuu.  "What are you doing in my house, Matsuda?"  

                Aishuu laughed, more of a giggle, really.  It reminded Janyuu so much of Takato it was eerie.  "I am not Matsuda Takato.  I am the Angel of Death, Master of Darkness, Aishuu, who shall be your guide to the underworld.  Now, tell me.  How would you like to die?  I could make it quick and painless, if you wish."  

                Janyuu dove for him.  Aishuu swung his blade.  


	21. If you're not Takato Who are you?

A/N - In case any of you are interested, I should be coming out with another Takato fic after this, and I promise it WON'T be as angsty as these are.  

**Chapter Twenty-One: "If you're not Takato… Who are you?"**

_There are things that can't be changed by crying or laughing  
But I believed, let's walk holding hands  
In time we'll be able to do anything  
So I believed, let's walk holding hands _

~Seven

                There was a great sound, then Aishuu hit the ground hard.  Janyuu had managed to deflect his attack, and send one of his own.  His eyes flared in pure rage.  He jumped up, and fighting like a demon, began his attack.  Janyuu and Aishuu were both very skilled fighters, but Aishuu had the advantage of youth and his cyborg body.  

                Aishuu deflected the attack sent at his face with his glaive.  He slashed, missed, then the endless exchange of blows continued.  Janyuu would've rather spoken the battle then fight it, but with the way things were going, it was a bit difficult.  "If…you're…not Takato…Who are you…?"  He said, huffing for air in between.

He gaped at his youthful opponent.  He wasn't even remotely tired by the battle.  Aishuu grinned, a cheery reminder of Takato.  "Why should you be entitled to this knowledge?"  He did a sidestep, then slashed.  "Why should I even BOTHER telling you?"

                "I deserve to know."  Then, Janyuu stopped fighting, then folded his arms, and waited for his answers.  Aishuu also paused, puzzled.  Why was his opponent stopping?  Aishuu's artificial brain, was confused.  It told him to continue fighting, but Aishuu stopped. 

                "Who am I?  Such a open question.  Specify."  To Janyuu, it sounded similarly to a machine's hard way of speaking.  

                "Why are you using Takato's appearance, if you are not Takato?"  

                "He is the Chosen One.  It is very simple, if you look at it a certain way."  Aishuu smiled serenely.  "I am…well…what humans would specify as…perhaps…a dark presence…a evil spirit, perhaps even, a fallen angel?"  His eyes took on a evil glint.  "My dear Tamashii-chan describes me as a dark incarnation of himself…  No matter how you describe me, I am not human."  

                "Tamashii… Soul?  You don't mean…  The real Takato?"  

                "The only one.  Of course, he has nothing to do with my mission."

                "Mission?"

                "To destroy those who destroyed the Digital World."  His eyes flashed darkly.  "And to take revenge on the world for locking me away into the eternal darkness!!"  For a few seconds, he seemed even sad, but it faded away.  

                "The world shouldn't have to suffer."

                "Then why did I have to suffer?  Why does the soul trapped inside this body have to suffer?  Why couldn't someone else come in, and take the pain away?"  Aishuu glared now, holding his glaive triumphantly to Janyuu's heart.  "Why do YOU deserve to be happy?"  

                "I have children…  I have a family…  I have people who care about me." 

                "And because I have no one who cares, I should die?  Because no one would mourn if I died tomorrow, does that really make you so important?"  Aishuu's relentless logic followed Janyuu, made him regret his words, and then admire the boy who easily kept up with his argument.  "I see not your point, Lee Janyuu."  

                "Please…  Let me live… Only for my children, if nothing else.  For my son, for my daughters."  Aishuu watched the plea with a hint of amusement.  "I beg you, spare my family."  

                "Such an odd human you are.  First you begin giving reasons why you should live, then you end pleading for others…  Tell me, where do you truly stand?"  Aishuu toyed with his glaive, like an bored child.  

                "Wait…  Let me ask you…  Let me speak with Takato."  Aishuu raised an eyebrow.  "Please.  If I can convince him, whatever happens… Please…"  Aishuu sighed.  And let control slip back into Takato's hands.  

                Janyuu watched, amazed, as Aishuu's deadly red orbs vanished, and were replaced with Takato's quiet ones.  The boy blinked.  "What did you want?" 


	22. Freak

A/N - Need sleep…  

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Freak**

_Well, if you want to I can't stop you  
Just cause you're passionate about it  
Doesn't make it right _

~Walk on the Edge

                Takato sat down on a chair, and looked patiently at Janyuu.  His eyes, dull and weary, still managed to possess a look of dignity, one which Janyuu admired.  "Why is that spirit inside of you?  What's the whole story behind all of this--?"

                Takato stared solemnly at him.  "If I knew, do you really think I would tell you?  I've learned my lesson long ago, never to trust anyone.  And of course, I don't know a lot of things.  Aishuu-sama didn't really tell me."  Janyuu frowned.  He recalled the cheerful, polite boy who had befriended Jenrya.  Was this mistrustful, cautious boy really the same one?  "Aishuu-sama only tells you because he was planning to kill you, and that way, you can't speak."  

                Janyuu noted his wife standing behind of Takato, her hand reaching slowly for the phone.  Takato took no notice of that, almost as if he didn't care.  Her hand touched the phone.  "I wouldn't dial anything, if I were you."  She jerked her hand away.  Takato's facial expression didn't change a bit.  

                "So…  What can you tell me?"  Janyuu worded the question carefully.  

                "Aishuu-sama is not me.  I wouldn't confuse him with me any longer."  Takato examined his fingers, as if they were very interesting.  Janyuu observed, with growing disapproval of the boy.  He again thought of the happy, caring boy of before.  He stared at the dark, cold boy of now.  "I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't need to get hurt, but…  I can't exactly stop Aishuu-sama from what he must do."  

                "Freak."  Takato looked up slowly, calmly and deliberately.  "Is that all you care about, yourself?  You've grown so cold and alone, that I don't wonder why you have no friends.  It must be pathetic to live the way you do."

                "Don't remark on things you don't know about."  Takato glared at him, his red eyes flashing with anger, bringing life to the dull orbs.  "You do not know me, I wouldn't speak badly about me.  You do not know my secrets.  You did not live what I've lived."  His eyes narrowed.  "I was willing to allow to live, but you try my patience."  

                "You speak like you aren't human."  Janyuu practically spat the words at him.  His hatred at the boy seated in front of him increased.  

                "Who ever said I _was_ human?"  

                "If you aren't human, what are you?"  Janyuu sneered at the boy.  "A machine?"  

                "You come close."  Takato stood up, and in one fluid movement, grabbed Janyuu, and forced him on his knees.  "Try 'cyborg.'"  At this close range, Janyuu could see the familiar parts of a machine, inside Takato.  "Your Digimon, your precious creations.  They saved me from death, but cursed me with this lifeless body."  

                Janyuu could find no words to express his shock.  "So you see, you still know nothing about me.  I hope you regret your words, Lee Janyuu!"  Takato hissed the words, at the same time letting Aishuu coming back into control.  Janyuu gasped.  "Are you ready for your execution, Janyuu?"


	23. Blood on the Glaive

A/N - I'm sick again…  (Geez, you get sick a lot, don't you?)  Unfortunately so…  BUT…  WE HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARK!  Arigatou, minna-sama!!!  (*mumbling to himself*  People are ACTUALLY reading this???)  

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Blood on the Glaive**

_You have friends   
Who surrendered their courage to you   
In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name _

~Break Up!

                Aishuu's rage was very apparent.  Janyuu couldn't help but fear, seeing the pure anger shining inside those red orbs.  "How dare you upset my beloved Tamashii-chan?!?"  His glaive inched closer to Janyuu.  "I shall be pitiful no more to you!"  Janyuu jerked away from the boy's strong grip.  He gasped as he saw the shining blade flying for his chest.  He gasped.  

                The glaive had simply cut, a tiny little cut, into his chest.  Hardly a drop of blood.  Aishuu seemed content though.  "Don't think I've spared you.  Even a small cut from this glaive can kill."  He smirked.  "In fact, the lesser the injury, the more painful it is."  He sat down on the table, as if to watch the show.  "I think I shall enjoy this."  

                And, Aishuu's words were true.  His chest was already burning, and the tiny cut was turning red, and festering badly.  "Why--?  Why this madness?  Why this death?"  

                "Because that is my destiny.  Because I was born to fulfill this destruction."  Janyuu gasped, clutching his chest as the pain shot up his bones.  He suddenly felt a weight upon him.  Aishuu was standing upon him, and Janyuu could clearly feel the sharp boots worn by the dark spirit dig into his back.  "I could end it now, if you like."  Janyuu refused to reply.  "Odd…  You wish to suffer a painful death?"  Aishuu shrugged, as if Janyuu was a lost case.  "If that's what you really want…"  

                "No…no…I have to live for my family."  Aishuu raised an eyebrow.  "I have to…live."  

                "But you can't."  

                "Nothing is impossible."  

                "This is."  

                "No."

                "Good-bye, Lee Janyuu."  

                "NO!!"  But it was already too late.  Aishuu drove his glaive straight down into Janyuu's back.  He gasped, and suddenly, it was over.  

                He noted the woman standing, frightened out of her wits, watching Aishuu.  "I will let you live, but only for your children."  The dark angel's eyes narrowed.  "Tell the police anything you want.  I don't care as long as you do not breathe the name…Takato."  He glared and leaned closer.  "Be assured, you will suffer a very pained death."  He tossed his head.  

                He suddenly glanced at the bedroom where an innocent child slept.  He turned for the bedroom.  "What are you doing?  Going to kill my children now?"

                "Don't be stupid, woman, I have no desire to kill innocent ones."  He shot a death glare at the woman, who meekly lowered her head.  He slowly walked in Shaochung's room.  She was still asleep.  For a long while, Aishuu regarded the girl somberly.  Inside, inside a soul garden, the boy known as Takato smiled.  


	24. I love you

A/N - …nothing to say…

**Chapter Twenty-Four: "I love you…"**

_Right at your side, I'm standing there_

_I'm always waiting for you_

_But you don't return my advances_

_I've been disappointed so many times_

~Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute

                Takato woke up at home.  What happened the night before was now a bleary daze to him.  What happened after the death of Janyuu?  He couldn't remember.   "Okaa-san?  Otou-san?"  He walked downstairs.  It was empty.  Again.  "Okaa-san…  Why aren't you and Otou-san home yet?"  His smile of hope vanished, and he sat down feeling as if no one cared about him.  *Don't be silly, my sweet tamashii-chan, I love you.*  

                "Whatever."  Takato snapped back.  "Like anyone really cares about insignificant me."  

                *I'm sure someone does.*  Inside, Aishuu was worrying.  Takato had strayed off the path of kind caring and sweetness, and had become more harsh and unfeeling, similarly to how Aishuu was built.  *It hurts me, Tamashii-chan, to see you changing like you are.*    

                "I'm sure."  Takato said coldly.  A bit of the child-like softness returned, in his soft spoken whisper of a voice.  "Perhaps being tough will help me from getting hurt."  In that moment, his eyes caught their old gleam, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  "I've always been a weakling, a little kid, now I'm growing up.  Deal with it, Aishuu-sama."  

                Aishuu was stunned silent.  Takato continued his rant.  "You heard what Yamaki said.  I know how mad it got you.  But you were getting mad for me.  Same with Lee-san.  You got mad at his words for me.  I'm weak, I know.  But you don't need to protect me.  I'm strong now."  

                *No.*  Aishuu concentrated very hard.  *_I need a body.  Right now, I need my own body…*_  He could feel himself becoming an illusion in front of Takato.  He stared at his ghostly hands.  *_Is this what Yami and Akari are reduced to?  Nothing but an illusion?*_  He fixed his gaze on Takato.  *You are strong, yes.  But you still need protection.  You are still weak.  But when you NEEDED protection, really needed it, you were a kind, caring, compassionate person.  I do not want to see this jaded, angry person.  I want the old one that needed me.*  

                Takato could feel his old weakness coming on as Aishuu spoke.  He dropped to his knees with a gasp.  Pain boiled up his limbs, building to a burning fire in his head.  "But--"  Aishuu bent down, and put a finger to Takato's lips.  

                Takato was tired, suddenly.  *I want you.  Even if you got stronger, if you became cold and unfeeling, if you forgot how to love,  I would still love you.*  Takato blinked, confused.  *Who cares about this cold body?  I don't.  Who cares about my mission?  I don't.  All I care about is making sure you're safe.*

                He suddenly bent down and kissed the boy, his ghostly lips feeling the cold ones of Takato.  *Go to sleep now.  You'll be fine.*  


	25. Yami and Akari

A/N - I just deleted about 5 more chapters.  (*eyes are all bugged out*  WHY???)  I didn't like them.  (YOU ARE AN IDIOT I TELL YOU, A REAL IDIOT!)  Oh leave me alone.  Anyway, please leave a review so we can hit the 200 review mark before we finish!!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Yami and Akari**

_But if I'm all alone in this world  
And love disappears instead of tears  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held _

~Ashita wa Motto

                Yami and Akari…  Takato still did not understand their purpose.  He hadn't spoken to them in quite a while.   They had quietly faded into the background, as if they knew that was their purpose.  All Takato could puzzle out was that they were servants of Aishuu, and they were his light and dark sides…whatever that meant.  

**                Is it time?**

                No.  Takato is not ready for this.  Neither are we.  IT has not appeared yet.  Aishuu-sama has not given the word.  We will not act.

                **Do you feel no compassion for the boy?  We are he, he is we.  His soul is only a fraction of what it was.  Were we not created to try to help him?  Are we not the physical manifestations of his soul?**

                You are true.  But we cannot do what we have not been told.  Had Yami been more than an illusion in a mirror, he would've held Akari.  It seems so different from what we were meant to do originally, nee?  We were trying to convince Takato to chose between us.

                **A mistake.  No one can chose between themselves.  But…  Why did we even do that in the first place?  It feels…like…something is missing…  Ah, never mind now.  It will come, as you say.**

I wonder…  Yami closed his eyes and laughed ruefully.  What do you propose will happen to us when Takato is ready?  Will we disappear?  Will we die?  Will we be trapped here forever?  Or…will…  No…  That can't happen.  I don't want it to happen!

                **Want what to happen?**

Nothing, love, nothing.  They say innocence is an essential part of light.  But don't worry.  I'll protect you.  Don't worry about a thing, I'll handle it.

                Takato lay on the bed in a seemingly enchanted stupor.  Aishuu's illusion hovered around.  Yami and Akari caught a glimpse of his eyes.  They gleamed with something neither had seen before.  **What's that gleam in his eye?**  Aishuu seated himself on the bed, and watched Takato with a protective eye.  But…the eye gleamed with someone…scary…

                However the fates decree it…  The time will come when the fallen angel spreads his wings and light and darkness join into one… The soul is ripped to shreds and the world falls to pieces.  Then…it all depends on Takato…


	26. Boku no Sekai

A/N - (My fic!!!  Get out!!) {Tsk, tsk, telling the READERS to get out?}  (No!!!  YOU GET OUT!!)  *cough*  Ignore the muses, and please leave a review.  

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Boku no Sekai**

_If you try your best, your dreams will always come true   
So keep running, never giving up   
Reaching out, look, everyone's so close by   
That's why you can step forward _

~Akiramenaide 

                _Everything's spinning around, and I understand nothing now.  Not that I ever understand ANYTHING, but…  Now, the world is twirling around, and it's hard to stay on.  Something's calling me, telling me it's time to go…  I don't want to go!!  You can't take me…  Please, leave me alone!!  _

_                Yami and Akari…  I sense they…are me…just like they said the first time we met…  But…why if they are me, they are there…and I am here?  Shouldn't we be together?  Nothing makes sense anymore…  And Aishuu-sama!!  Why is he being so nice?  I thought he was the Master of Darkness, dedicated to avenging the Digital World by killing the Monster Makers and the Tamers.  And my body, I just don't understand it anymore.  _

_                My body…  It's burning…  Pain ripping at my head.  I have to stop it.  But…  Why should I?  Who would care if I lived or died?  No one…  Why should I care if I die of pain, all alone like this…?  Who would grieve for me?  I'm all alone now, I've got to be strong for myself.  Before…  I cared about everyone else…  I asked Aishuu-sama not to kill my friends… _

_                Would they ask the same if they were in my position?  Maybe I shouldn't care about anybody anymore.  When you care, it hurts you.  Especially if they don't care back.  Maybe it's better to be alone, when no one can go near you and no one can hurt you.  It's better to be tough so no one can break you.  I wonder what it's like to be truly happy…_

_                Wait…  I was happy before…but it's all a blurry haze now…  I can't seem to remember…anything anymore…  Why is this happening to me?  What did I do to deserve such pain?   I…I just don't know anything anymore…  My world…  Is an unhappy place…  There is a golden treasure chest, which I cannot open, a trove of memories of happier times…  Is this my fate?_


	27. Takato Takes a Stand

A/N - Uh…nothing to say?  

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Takato Takes a Stand**

_Love can't continue_

_As a mere dream_

_But if you lust after it, it becomes a beautiful but hollow shell_

_But still..._

~Moon Revenge

                Aishuu grinned maliciously.  The next victim was going down.  He was paying a return visit to Ruki, and he made pointed efforts to make sure Takato would not interfere.  He wasn't quite sure why Takato was so fond of this particular human.  "Looks like fun…"  He again crept in, silent as a shadow.  Ruki was awake this time, sitting in the dining room, thinking about her mother's death.  

                Ruki's memory told her it was Takato, but her heart told her otherwise.  _I am the Master of Darkness, defender of the dead…_  Takato also couldn't fight if his life depended on it.  "It wasn't Takato…"  But…who was it?  The person had Takato's voice, his appearance…  She was reminded of the D-Reaper.  Anything was possible.  

                "Aw, isn't that sweet, little Ruki is thinking of her mother."  She whirled around…  And almost collided with the glaive.  Takato--or whoever was pretending to be Takato--was pointing that glaive right at her.  "Too bad that's the last thought you'll have."  

                "You're not Takato."  For the first time, her attacker stepped fully into the light.  She stared at him, seeing Takato, and not seeing Takato.  It was the eyes.  They had no light, no darkness, all they were empty pools of red.  She noted the poor condition of his body, clearly it had been under strain recently.  "Who are you?"  

                "Didn't I tell you this before?"  Aishuu hissed, grabbing Ruki's long hair.  "My, you have pretty hair…"  She squirmed and struggled.  She saw the glaive getting closer and closer.  Aishuu grinned broadly.  Suddenly, Takato awoke in his mind.  

                _STOP!!_  And he fought, for the first time, for control of his body.  Aishuu dropped Ruki and his glaive.  Ruki turned and looked, and saw Aishuu's red orbs vanish, and a different, sad, pair emerge.  Takato dropped to his knees.  "Takato…?"

                He turned and looked at her.  Suddenly, the world spun around, twirling around until he lost all sense of time as he passed out.  


	28. The End of the Beginning

A/N - My many, many apologies for the extremely long wait.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Beginning of the End**

_You're too sad   
So you don't notice me   
Love is like the stars in the sky   
Shining forever _

~Eien no Kagayaki

                When Takato opened his eyes, he was staring into a pair of gray ones.  He blinked, and suddenly jerked away from Jenrya.  He was still at Ruki's house, and everyone else was here, watching him.  He was tied to a nearby table.  "Sorry Takato, but in case Mr. Demon-dude comes out, we need you to stay put."  

                Takato said nothing.   He didn't want to talk.  He instead shifted his eyes from each person in the room, debating whether or not to trust them.  His eyes stared rather hardly at Ryo, who had a large stick in one hand.  Juri was watching him tenderly.  Shaochung seemed mystified.  Jenrya had his "puzzle" look on.  Hirokazu looked nervous.  Kenta looked scared.  Ruki was calm.  "Um…what happened?"  

                "That demon inside of you came and attacked Ruki again.  If you hadn't intervened, she would've died."  But from the look in Ryo's eyes, he was warning Takato off, away from Ruki.  Takato stared back.  Ryo's eyes silently screamed, _It's your fault.  You could've killed Ruki.  _

                "Oh."  

                "That's all you can say??!? OH?"  Ryo was angry.  Very angry.  Very, very angry.  Takato took note of this, and the fact that these ropes weren't tied very securely.  He neatly unbound himself, and neatly coiled the ropes up.  

                "What can I say?"  Takato folded his arms.  "Should I say, 'I'm sorry, there's a homicidal demon living in my head, he controls my body whenever he feels like it, and I have almost no control over when this happens?'"   

                Juri, ever the observer, noted a few things.  Takato was a little toy compared to Ryo, Jenrya, and Hirokazu.  Kenta was a tiny bit taller.  His voice was a dramatic contrast to Ryo's.  A sweet, china-doll voice, talking to a gruff, manly voice.  Takato's soft red eyes with the sadness radiated through them.  Ryo's unique blue eyes with the blazing confidence.  Ryo was muscular, and he looked strong.  Takato was slim, with his spidery limbs.  

                Takato sighed and slowly stood up.  He opened his mouth to say something.  Then…  Aishuu's evil presence reappeared in his mind.  For a moment he froze, before his eyes flashed color and everyone knew it wasn't Takato standing there in front of them.  Aishuu picked up the glaive from where it had fallen, forgotten.  

                He licked the blade maliciously, and his eyes flashed dangerously at the tamers.      


	29. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Ah, Mirror, pride and joy of my fanfics.   Chapter 29 is finished and waiting to be uploaded.  And whomever is reading this knows that they want to read the remainder of Takato's sufferings…but…there's just one teeny weeny little problem.  

My laptop has decided, just plain out of the blue, that it hates my guts…and therefore leaves me with the sad, harsh reality that it REFUSES to save ANYTHING on a floppy drive.  And I don't know how to save anything on a CD, so we're dead there.  Which means, that I have several interesting fanfics and chapters of Mirror waiting to be uploaded…that are firmly stuck in a piece of crap laptop.   

If you continue to read Mirror after this setback, I bow on my hands and knees and grovel at your feet, all the while mumbling thanks.  You've been EXTREMELY patient to wait this long.  THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!  Okay.  If ANYONE knows ANYTHING on how to get things saved on a CD or how to fix a stupid floppy drive, please e-mail!  Or review.  E-mail is preferable.  

I swear again that Mirror shall be finished, even if I hand-write everything then retype it.  Please stay with me!!  

Yami Mariko 


End file.
